We have conducted a preliminary study of Alzheimer's diseased human brain tissue using laser induced fluorescence and near-infrared Raman spectroscopy. Spectra were collected for both white and grey matter postmortem specimens of Alzheimer's diseased brain and normal brain. Analysis of laser induced fluorescence data are currently in progress. Raman spectral data for normal brain tissue specimens show vibrational features consistent with those reported for white and grey matter. Raman spectra of Alzheimer's diseased tissue show distinct differences compared to normal tissue spectra. We will explore the association of differences observed in the fluorescence and Raman spectra of normal and diseased brain with the histopathological status of the tissue by studying more samples, including cerebrospinal fluid, expanding the spectral regions studied, and correlating the observed spectra with clinically identifiable parameters.